Magické organizace
Co byste jako mág měli vědět o Kirin Tor Je to elitní sekta mocných mágů se základnou v městském státě Dalaran – dokonce se dají pokládat za království, které vede Rada Šesti, jíž předsedá Rhonin. thumb|left|400pxJsou striktně neutrální, odmítají si vybrat strany v konfliktu mezi Hordou a Aliancí a přijímají do svých řad každého, kdo dodržuje jejich pravidla. Město samotné nepovoluje žádný druh boje, zbraněmi ani magického. Pokud chcete být obyvatelem Dalaranu, můžete být vojákem či řemeslníkem, ale pokud se chcete stát členem Kirin Tor, musíte být mágem, členství je rezervováno jen a pouze pro ně. Původně se Kirin Tor zabývali hlavně katalogizací a zkoumáním všech kouzel, artefaktů, knih, čehokoli, k čemu se dostali (podobně jako Relikviář či Liga průzkumníků), nezůstali ale dlouho jen u archivace, stali se vládnoucí třídou města. (Lore uvádí původních cca 120 členů, ale války mohly změnit mnohé a během invaze do Northrendu jejich počet jistě vzrostl.) I v současnosti stále platí, že jsou členové Kirin Tor zcela odevzdáni výzkumu, studiu a zachování artefaktů, vědomostí a kouzel pro budoucí generace, přibyla k tomu ale ještě snaha vzdělat nové generace mágů pro budoucnost podle svých morálních kodexů. Nekromancie a všechny formy felové magie či vyvolávání démonů jsou striktně zakázány. thumb|400px Identita členů Rady Šesti (vládnoucí skupiny) byla až do Třetí války držena v tajemství, scházeli se pro důležitá jednání ve Vzdušné komnatě, kde čas plynul jinak, než v materiálním světě, a i tam své podoby a pohlaví tajili iluzemi. Radě šesti pak podléhají arcimágové, kteří nemají až tolik pravomocí, jako spíše povinností a důležitých úkolů. Pod arcimágy jsou mágové, asistenti a ještě níže studenti, řemeslníci a obyvatelé města. Nezapomeňte, že i když byl až do WotLK Dalaran ukryt, spousta členů Kirin Tor byla na různých badatelských misích po Azerothu (a dokonce v Outlandu – vesnice Kirin Var, osídlená částí Alianční Expedice vedené arcimágem Vargothem a Kargathem, který je nyní jedním z Šesti). Stejně ta jste mohli potkat mágy Kirin Tor v Silverpine, u Karazhan (Violet Eye), kde studovali aktivitu na místě sídla Posledního Strážce Tirisfalu. Nespali, byli aktivní a dál bádali. V době války o Nexus, když Malygos přesměrovával všechny světové siločáry magie k sobě do Northrendu, protože usoudil, že magie je pro smrtelníky příliš nebezpečná a chtěl jim ji vzít, většina mágů se cítila slabě. Toto ukazovaly například komiksy Warcraftu. thumb|left|430px|Jaina ProudmooreVětšina smrtelníků s Malygem nikdy nepřišla do kontaktu, ale po jeho smrti ho má nyní nahradit jiný modrý aspekt, jeden z těch, který naopak smrtelné kontaktuje dost často: Kalecgos. Během války o Nexus ovšem na Malygovu stranu dezertovala řada mágů - i někteří členové Kirin Tor, kteří sdíleli víru, že smrtelníci nemají mít již nikdy přístup k arkáně. Jak vaše postava reagovala na výkyvy magie během WotLK? Co si myslí o Modré Letce, chce ji studovat, nenávidí ji, nebo ji Modří nezajímají? Účastnila se boje proti Malygovi? Co si myslí o smrtelnících, kteří přinesli konec aspektu magie? Bojovala někdy proti mágům sloužícím Malygovi? Je i po pádu Krále Lichů vaše postava dál loajální Kirin Tor, nebo se vrátila ke strastem svého národa, či svým vlastním zájmům? Co si myslí vaše postava o opačné frakci, snaží se zachovat si neutralitu? Nebo by se chtěla pomstít za věci, co se staly v Northrendu (Wrathgate a bitvy v Ledové Koruně) a Undercity? Co si myslíte o Lize průzkumníků a Relikviáři? De facto vám „kradou práci“ – sbírání, archivace magie a artefaktů je cosi, v čem je Kirin Tor skvělá již celá tisíciletí. Pokud jste Krvavý elf, je to hned dvojí konflikt zájmů – Relikviář chce artefakty samozřejmě uchovávat pro sin’dorei a ne pro mágy v Dalaranu. Je váš mág archeolog? Co si myslí o dobrodruzích lovících artefakty? Nebo si myslí, že by takové věci měly bezpečně být v arkánní pokladnici hluboko v Kirin Tor? Pokud jste Krvavý elf... pamatujete dobu, kdy maršál Garithos uvěznil Prince Kael'thase a všechny jeho oddíly v kobkách pod ruinami Dalaranu a chystal se je hromadně popravit? Kirin Tor tehdy nehla prstem, přestože Kael'thas a jeho magistři byli jejími členy a on sám dokonce jedním z Šesti. Odpustila vaše postava Kirin Tor tuto chybu, nebo se s ní (podobně jako Grand Magistr Rommath) nikdy nesmířila? Zajímavých námětů a konfliktů pro RP současného či bývalého člena Kirin Tor je jistě spousta... Alianční mágové Lidé jsou základem všeho magického vyučování na straně aliance – i přestože je samotné před věky magii naučili quel’dorei, potomci těchto elfů (krom pár jedinců, kteří zůstali v alianční Silver Covenant pod Vereesou Windrunner) byli většinou zabiti Pohromou nebo se přidali k Hordě jako Krvaví elfové. thumb|400pxLidé vždy měli pro arkánu velký potenciál – a mnohem větší ambice než většina elfů. Také nepamatovali první útok Plamenné Legie, proto mnohem bezstarostněji využívali arkánu a překračovali limity stanovené elfy. Lidé také založili Dalaran v Alterackém podhůří – místo, které se de facto časem stalo hlavním městem magie a studia tehdejšího světa, a které záhy začlo přitahovat démony. Většina nejmocnějších mágů historie jsou lidé, kteří pochází právě z Dalaranu, nebo v něm studovali, takže je pravděpodobné, že váš lidský mág tam také strávil kratší či delší dobu studiem, službou nebo experimentováním. Vašeho lidského či aliančního mága také mohly ovlivnit bitvy odehrávající se od otevření Temného Portálu (stačí počítat cca 20 let zpět a jste u Druhé války), pokud je vaše postava mohla kvůli svému věku zažít. Vaše postava, pokud je dospělý mág, ovšem rozhodně zažila události Třetí války a invazi Pohromy – tedy téměř absolutní vyhlazení města mágů a jeho populace, krom hrstky, co se stačila teleportovat během Archimondova rituálu pryč. Od těch dob byl Dalaran oddělen od zbytku světa a obnovován pod velkou magickou bublinou, která podle popisu z lore měla rozpustit kohokoli, kdo by jí zkusil projít. Pokud byla vaše postava v době obnovy uvnitř, až do doby WotLK neměla moc šancí na interakci s vnějším světem. Pokud byla mimo, téměř sedm let neviděla své přátele z Dalaran, ale mohla cestovat jako člen Kirin Tor na různé expedice do tajemných a zajímavých míst. thumb|left|300pxNa počátku ofenzívy proti Králi Lichů byl Dalaran mágy zvednut do oblak a přemístěn do Northrendu, aby podpořil jednotky Hordy i Aliance proti Pohromě – setkal se však s nečekaným nepřítelem, pološíleným aspektem magie, Malygosem, a jeho letkou v konfliktu zvaném Nexus War. Dalaran byl obnoven a je jistě jiný, než býval před Třetí válkou – vaše postava tedy může komentovat změny, které se zde udály od doby, kdy město bránil naposledy Antonidas. Další dvě alianční rasy jsou také velmi talentované v užívání arkány, ale ani jedna až donedávna nevyhledávala kontakt se zbytkem Azerothu. Gnómové experimentovali v Gnomeregan, ale od dob, co město padlo do spárů troggům, jejich mágové a učedníci studují a pracují v Aliančních městech spolu s lidmi. Draenei používají arkánu celá milénia, již od počátku svých dějin na planetě Argus, dokud byli stále ještě známí jako eredar. Tisíce let strávených na útěku před Plamennou legií a genocida, které se jim dostalo z rukou orků v Draenoru, rozhodně zmenšilo obsah jejich vědění a moci… nicméně cokoli, co ostatní rasy objeví jako „novinku“ na poli magie, může pro draenei být tajemstvím, které dávno znali a ztratili před lety. Mágové Hordy Krvaví elfové sdílí historii se vznešenými elfy a tak je mnoho jejich historie společné i s lidmi – zvláště u elfů, kteří tak jako princ Kael’thas, Rommath, Astalor či Aethas Sunreaver studovali, učili a žili v Dalarn i Quel’Thalas. thumb|400pxI přesto sami elfové říkají, že Quel’Thalas ukrýval tajemství, o jakých by se lidem ani nesnilo, zdroje a možnosti mimo lidské chápání, které byly před lidmi tajeny. Elf, který tedy studoval a experimentoval jen v Quel'Thalas, může mít na magii úplně jiný náhled než elf z Dalaranu. Od zničení Sluneční Studny a téměř úplného vyhlazení národa pak elfové hledali zdroje náhradní, ale na konci TBC byla jejich Studna obnovena a během invaze do Northrendu byla Krvavým elfům dokonce svěřena celá jedna čtvrť Dalaranu jako základna (organizace pojmenovaná po Aethasi Sunreaverovi). thumb|left|300px Opuštění tak jako elfové sdílí velký kus historie s lidmi. Vliv nesmrti na nemrtvém těle dokonce mohl způsobit, že magická moc je pro ně méně návyková a nebezpečná, než pro ostatní rasy, ale je zcela na vás, jak toto rozhodnete u své postavy. Trolové jsou tak trochu jiné žrádélko, na rozdíl od všech ostatních ras již po generace praktikovali směs arkány a božské magie ve svém voodoo náboženství. Stejně jako lidé mají trolové přirozený talent pro magii a učí se jí velmi rychle. Tito bývalí „witch doctors“ nakonec mohli po spojení s Hordou svou magii přizpůsobit novým metodám, které viděli u Opuštěných a později u Krvavých elfů. Kategorie:Lore Kategorie:Roleplay ve World of Warcraft